Puppet with no strings
by Cranky Monkey 699
Summary: Summery inside. Rated M for Violence and gore though there isn't much. OP possibly godlike Naruto.


_Naruto was not stupid. Though he and the fox got along the fox couldn't teach him everything. He needed a teacher and the only place left to find what he needed was deep in the shadows of the great tree. They called him monster so he made a deal with a monster. They called him demon so now he would steep his hands in blood. He had his precious people to protect after all. Even if they rejected him for what he must do he would protect them. He is the man who is broken and so cannot be broken. He is the Puppet with no strings._

**Puppet with no strings**

Naruto wasn't having a good day. He sat on top of the Yondaime's head as usual when he needed to think and stared at an ungrateful village. He though for the thousandth time how foolish these ignorant villagers. Then he snorts at how the shinobi aren't much better. Did they really think keeping him from their children would stop him making friends? Did they think forcing him to wear this horrid orange jumpsuit would make him easier to see and kill? Did they think kicking him out of their stores would stop him eating and getting stronger? Fools. Each and every one. He smirks as he feels their true leader standing behind him.

"Hello Lord Danzo. Come to make your offer at last?" He asks almost too gleefully. The man frowns.

"You know of me?" He asks with slight curiosity. Naruto snorts.

"I am kept from knowledge, power and anything that makes me stronger but that doesn't stop me from seeing and hearing many things. Like for example how the roots of the leaf work only for you. Like how a certain fox can be found in a seal on a certain boy and that you desire that power as your pawn." He smirks again as he looks back at the slightly surprised look in the man's one visible eye.

"You know much. One could almost say too much. But you are correct. I do desire you or rather the Kyuubi as my pawn." He says calmly. Naruto's eyes grow dead.

"Then you can have a half victory Lord Danzo. I know how your root are trained and it won't work on me. Genjutsu don't work on a Jinchuriki who is in co-operation with their biju, not even those made with the sharingan. You can't risk a seal that might conflict with my own. You can't risk killing me as you don't have access to another Uzumaki to carry him and won't for some years by which time the idea will be useless to you. Which coincidently means the usual emotional conditioning won't take because nothing you can do to me will break me more than I already am." He explains.

Danzo grunts and stands beside him looking over the village. He looks down at the dead look in the boy's eyes. Not like his roots who show no emotion because they can no longer truly understand them. No, his eyes know emotion and are just dead. He no longer cares for himself. Danzo actually felt a little guilty for that.

"You said a half victory boy. What did you mean?" He asks with a narrowed eye. Naruto sighs.

"To spite your efforts – and yes I know it was you behind everything – I do have friends and those I care for. It seems to me the only people who can bring out the potential in me are few. The Sannin are either traitors, drunken and introverted or irresponsible and absent. The Hokage can't help me without seeming to be showing favoritism. Not to mention you rallied the civilian council to keep him from doing it." Naruto says in that same dead tone.

"Then there is you. A man known as the shinobi of darkness. Warhawk. A man bent on war for the betterment of the leaf. Shortsighted if you ask me but then I will try not to judge. My only concern is my precious people and to some day rebuild my clan. For that I need training. LOTS of training. I don't qualify for regular Anbu and won't for some years and I doubt the Sandaime will ever allow me to enter." He says. Danzo nods.

"An apt analysis. Clearly my methods have failed in what I wanted. What is your bargain?" He asks.

"Like I said. My goals are the protection of my precious people and the rebuilding of my clan. As long as it doesn't hurt my precious people now or in the future, I will do just about anything. All I need is training. But being as high profile as I am, I can't just disappear without issue. He would send out shinobi to look for me. Faking my death would hurt those I am close to. The only option is direct confrontation. As I am still a civilian, he can't stop me making this choice. He can order you not to do anything but if I choose this, he can do nothing. I hate hurting him like this, but it needs to be done." Naruto explains.

"I admit. I am surprised you know of that little loophole." Danzo says casually. Naruto snorts.

"The civilian council has used it to make my life hell. Why shouldn't I use it to improve it a little. A shinobi village is a military dictatorship. Something the Sandaime has forgotten. That said the civilian council has most of the power over civilian matters which this is. If you put it forward in the council with me present to accept the offer, I doubt anybody will be able to do anything about it." Naruto explains.

Danzo is impressed with the boy.

"Just to warn you. This training will likely break something in you at least. Consider it like a civilian training to be an Anbu using Anbu methods without working up to it. I will not hold back. I will beat you; I will burn you; I will poison you. Then I will let the wounds heal before beginning again until you can stand up to any of my roots and all of them without any thought of failure. Am I clear?" Danzo said.

"Glad to do business with you Lord Danzo." Naruto said with complete seriousness. Danzo smirks.

**Next morning in the council chambers**

"So Danzo why have you called this meeting? I take it Naruto here has done something else to warrant execution or exile in the eyes of the civilians?" Hiruzen asks with particular venom in the word Civilians.

"Not at all Hiruzen. On the contrary. I am requesting to train the boy personally." Danzo says without emotion. The Hokage scowls.

"We have had this discussion old friend. I will never allow Naruto to become another of your root pawns." Hiruzen responds.

"I apologize Lord Hokage." Naruto says with surprising respect in his tone causing a few raised eyebrows and a slight chill down the spine of a certain aged hokage.

"But I am afraid Lord Danzo was not making a request of the Hokage but rather of me. As I am a civilian correct me if I am wrong, but I fall under the jurisdiction of the civilian council and not the shinobi council or Hokage. As such I have the right to choose irrespective of your wishes." Naruto continues.

Hiruzen groans. This is a disaster. He looks at Inoichi Yamanaka who subtly checks if Naruto is under genjutsu. The man shakes his head to say he isn't and looks away in shame. Naruto has been a good friend for his daughter and to see him fall into Danzo's hands is going to break her.

The Hokage looks back at the blonde boy with sadness and desperation in his eyes.

"Are you aware of exactly what this man's ideas of training entail Naruto? If you do this, I cannot protect you." The man pleads. Naruto sighs.

"Lord Hokage you have failed to protect me since the day of my birth. I thank you for trying but this is my choice. I am aware of his methods and I can safely say they can't break me anymore than I already am. I make this choice not for myself but for those precious to me. You can't train me to my potential, and neither can any other regular ninja here. The Hokage, the Sannin or the Warhawk. Those are my options. And I no longer have the time or patience to wait for the former 2 to realize exactly what they should do." He says with no light in his eyes.

The sight of those dead eyes causes more than one wince of guilt and more than one broken heart on the shinobi side of the council. The Hokage sighs in defeat.

"Very well. Since there is nothing I can do, I will allow this. However, I will stipulate a service time of no more than 3 years. At that time Naruto will be transferred into regular service and assessed for rank at that time. Until that time, he is yours Danzo to train as you see fit." Hiruzen says with a defeated sigh.

"Worry not Hiruzen. The boy and I have come to an agreement. He will not be forced to do anything he is not willing to do. He has also stipulated that should anything happen to his precious people as he calls them. Either at my hand – directly or not – or at his own through my orders then his training under me is to be ended immediately and his custody turned back over to you in the regular shinobi forces." Danzo says.

Hiruzen's eyebrows rise in surprise that Danzo would allow that. More so that he would admit it before the council. He looks at Naruto who is smirking and chuckles. Oh, this boy would surprise them all.

"**Well done brat. Now you have another to help you in the things I cannot. With this we are one step closer to our goals." **The Kyuubi said in his mindscape.

"_Couldn't have done it without your help. Thanks." _Naruto replies.

**An hour later in the Hokage's office**

"So that's it. He get's his weapon and we failed him. His mother would be slaughtering us right now were she alive." A savage looking woman says with despair.

"Ino will be devastated when I tell her. She was starting to develop a crush on the boy." Inoichi says sadly. His best friends Shikaku and Chouza equally despondent by his side.

"Ohhhh I wouldn't give up hope just yet my friends." The Hokage chuckles.

"What do you mean? You know what he does to his shinobi." The Savage woman says almost snarling.

"Tsume. Naruto is smarter and stronger than you think. I think he knows exactly who and what he is dealing with. The only reason he would take this path willingly is if it benefited him and his precious people. After all. Why ELSE would Danzo admit to those particular stipulations in front of the entire council." The Hokage smirks.

The others in the room look at eachother surprised and confused.

"Troublesome. The fox must have had some way of accessing or watching the memories of it's previous Jinchuriki and informed the boy. That implies the boy is aware of every secret we have kept from him and has formed an agreement with the fox to help him get stronger. Danzo did his job of tormenting the boy too well and can't risk anything deadly on him because Naruto is the last Uzumaki and he would risk losing control of the fox forever. Genjutsu and seals won't work because a Jinchuriki and biju who work together make themselves immune to genjutsu and most Seals are too risky on a Jinchuriki." Shikaku informs them with a smirk.

"With those stipulations though that still leaves a lot of grey areas in exactly what Danzo can order him to do. He must have considered this and for the sake of those he considers precious he is willing to do almost anything. Even if it means becoming a monster. I admit I am both proud and a little apprehensive of such a resolve. That he would risk the love of his precious people just to keep them safe is completely selfless. I can only hope his friends understand this in the end. What should we tell them Hiruzen? You know they will ask." Inoichi says.

"Tell them the truth. He is receiving harsh training to achieve his goals and they should train just as hard as they can so that when he returns, he can be proud of them. When he DOES return, I have no doubt he will be strong. At that time, I intend to release his heritage. Publicly. No doubt he will be put under the CRA if any of your daughters are interested at the time." Hiruzen chuckles.

"I know my eldest is. Hinata seems to idolize the boy and I believe has developed feelings for him." Hiashi says stoically.

"Heh my Ino was starting to warm up to him. We'll see how she feels later." Inoichi says.

"My daughter is a little older, but she's had such rotten luck with men her own age. Maybe a younger pup will be able to put her at ease. I'll talk to her about it. Besides it'll piss off Kiba and maybe motivate the little pup to grow up and take his training seriously for a change." Tsume smirks.

**In a bunker deep beneath the Hokage monument**

"Wow. And I thought the Anbu headquarters was well hidden." Naruto whistles appreciation. Danzo nods with a smirk.

"Root to spite common misconception was not my creation but rather was created by the Nidaime Hokage. This is our oldest headquarters and the only one known to anybody who is not Root." Danzo informs him.

Just as they are passing into a major room, they encounter a pale looking boy with an obviously fake smile that creeps Naruto out a little.

"Uhhh don't root usually show no emotion?" Naruto asks. Danzo shakes his head and sighs.

"This is Sai. He is one of my best agents but also worst failures. Root who successfully cast off their emotions are almost always stronger for it though just because they no longer show or quite understand emotions doesn't mean they don't have them. Fear for example still sometimes shows itself even though we train them against it. Sai here however cannot seem to completely let go and seeks to understand emotions. It makes him suspected much sooner on infiltrations, but it is not without its merits. He seems to have an artistic streak in him that us useful for his unique style of Jutsu." Danzo explains as they pass the boy.

As they move into a massive training hall Danzo turns to face Naruto.

"I take it you are able to speak to the Kyuubi? That would explain much about what you know." He asks.

"Yeah. We met. He's been teaching me a lot based on the memories of his previous containers and his observations over the centuries. But he's also a giant mountain sized fox. There is a lot he doesn't understand and so can't teach me. Chakra control for example. He's never needed it, so he doesn't bother. He suggested that at the end of my lifetime he want's freedom. I see no problem with that so in return for training and co-operation he get's what he wants most. For the things he can't teach me I came to you." Naruto explains. Danzo nods.

"Much as I expected. First, we will get you kitted. A weapon can wait until we find out what kind you have a talent for. After that we begin your training with physical conditioning. We have a lot of work to do over the next year to reverse the damage my schemes have done to your body. Then we work another year on both strengthening your body and on jutsu and chakra control. After that we will discuss missions and if you are struggling with it control of the Kyuubi's power." Danzo plans.

Danzo looks back at the blonde-haired boy and smirks.

"By the time your little friends graduate the academy and attend the chuunin exams you will be the equal and/or superior to any Anbu Captain. All without the Kyuubi's power. With it you will be beyond the Hokage." The man promises.

"We can't wait." Naruto smirks.

**1 year later**

Danzo sat on his throne below Konoha in the darkness. A thousand of his subordinates in front of him bowed in loyalty. Though out of all of them only one can be said to be bowing in respect. Danzo could say for the first time in his life he was questioning his methods.

'Is it because of the Kyuubi in him? Or is it him? If it is the Kyuubi then my methods are likely still the best course. If it is him then, was I wrong in killing their emotions? To think. Just one year and the boy is already one of my strongest subordinates and still growing stronger. Better yet he has yet to complain or disregard an order. Even killing his training partners when told to without hesitation.' Danzo thinks to himself.

"Tell me Naruto. Has the fox told you of your parents yet?" He asks.

"He told me of my mother as she was a Jinchuriki before me. He claimed if I could not figure out who my father was on my own however then I did not deserve to know. It wasn't hard though. You would be surprised how many people remember Kushina Uzumaki was so obviously in love with Minato Namikazi and you have to admit I am the spitting image of the man." Naruto explains. Danzo nods.

"I understand you have taken an interest in sealing." The man observes. Naruto shrugs.

"The Uzumaki were famous for it. Besides it's useful. I know of very few seals I can place on myself safely but on clothing, weaponry and other things? Priceless." He says. Danzo orders him to step into the light.

Naruto stands 5 foot 4 now with visible muscle seen through his standard root uniform. Not bulky like the Raikage but more like a runner. Built for speed just like his father. A plain black mask on his face reminiscent of the Kirigakure hunter nins. It even changed his hair color to a very generic Black. A katana is strapped to his back over his left shoulder. Naruto could use it proficiently with either hand, but he found it put people off when he used his left hand.

"Your training progresses faster than anticipated Naruto. This changes nothing. We will simply intensify it to ensure you get the most out of it. You will be wearing weights from now on. You will take them off only one day a month to get used to it before adding more weight. On top of that your physical training will be getting harsher and you will spend your afternoons studying chakra and how to control it." The man explains.

"Once that is done you will begin with chakra control and elemental manipulation before I start teaching you Jutsu. However, before that I want you to learn THIS jutsu." Danzo tosses him a scroll. Naruto deftly catches it and opens it in one smooth movement before beginning to read. After a few minutes he raises his head to look at his sensei and chuckles.

"Shadow clones. This will be useful for many things besides just learning." Naruto says. The man smirks.

"Combined with your solid transformation I imagine it will. Get to work. I wish to see you perform that jutsu by the end of the day." Danzo orders. Naruto bows and leaves to study in peace.

**Later that evening in the Hokage's office**

"So Danzo. How goes Young Naruto's training?" The Hokage asks amicably.

"Heh. The boy vexes me. I was right about him being the perfect weapon. I just wish he could be controlled. But he holds all the cards. I can honestly say I am impressed with him. In his first year I have thrown enough at him to kill most men and he did not once complain or disobey. Most of the time he controls his emotions better than your own Anbu. He learns at a prodigious rate when not dealing in theory. His basic physical conditioning is complete, and he is growing stronger and faster by the day." Danzo says with obvious pride.

"I gave him the shadow clone Jutsu today. Like his mother I expected him to learn it quickly, but I was once more surprised. 4 hours. And he produced 15 clones." Danzo chuckled.

"Astounding. I expected more if he could use it. Did he say why so few?" Hiruzen asks.

"He told me that until he was stronger and had better chakra control the Kyuubi had restricted access to it as much as possible unless he was in real danger. That it would be simpler to learn chakra control that way. I can't fault that logic." Danzo shakes his head. Danzo's eyes take a hard light as he looks at the Hokage.

"In one year, he has exceeded all my expectations. I am going to be harsher with him to see how far he can go. Next year I will be sending him on missions outside the village to test him. I am confident by the time his little friends are chuunin he will be the youngest Jounin in village history outside war time." Danzo smirks.

"You seem less focused on your goals and more on his Danzo. Has he changed you so much?" Hiruzen asks. Danzo shrugs.

"I find myself questioning things recently. His talent. Is it because of the Kyuubi or completely of his own merit combined with good genes? If the former, then my way might still be the better path for the most part. If the latter, then I may have to be more selective of my subordinates from now on and train them in a similar manner. Either way I am curious how he will turn out." Danzo says.

"Will he be ready for his enemies?" Hiruzen almost whispers. Danzo looks away before sighing.

"Iwa and Kumo I believe yes. Only Killer Bee or a Kage will be a remote match for him. Akatsuki I can't be so sure. Even my root has so little information on their members or leader." Danzo says.

"I see. I suppose there is nothing to do but wait and see then. Tell me. How is he mentally?" Hiruzen inquires.

"About the same as when he came to me. Though he still harbors some hatred for the villagers and civilian council he will do what must be done to protect the leaf if only to protect those he does care for. Do you intend to release his heritage when he returns to you?" Danzo asks while fixing the old hokage with a critical eye.

"If he tests minimum high chuunin then yes. No doubt that will keep the civilians from doing anything stupid. Either way he will be protected as all full shinobi are from such actions. Lethally." Hiruzen says. Danzo snorts.

"I will break my cane over my own head if he tests anything less than A ranked Jounin by the time I am done. And that's without the Kyuubi." He says. Hiruzen raises an eyebrow but chuckles and offers a cup of Sake to the man.

**The next day at Ichirakus**

Ino, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji sat eating ramen in honor of their friend. It had been one year to the day he had left for his training and although they were worried each one was determined to get stronger so that when he returns, he would be proud. Though they couldn't stop worrying for him.

"So. What do we know about this Danzo person?" Ino asks.

"Father says he is an old rival of the Hokage and an Elder on the council." Hinata replies.

None of them could get over the fact the usually shy girl had changed so much over the past year. She never blushed and almost never stuttered anymore.

"Troublesome. Dad says he has his own subunit of Anbu called Root. He trains them to be emotionless drones. Effective killers and assassins but because they lack emotion you can pick them out of a crowd." Shikamaru informs them. That causes some worry.

"Meh. Don't worry so much. Dad said for reasons we aren't allowed to know yet Naruto can handle the training and come out stronger for it without losing himself in the process." Chouji says through bites of his ramen.

"Agreed. My father says much the same. He says if the training is successful then some secrets will be revealed that will explain some things we have had questions about in the past. I can only deduce these are secrets pertaining to Naruto himself and have been kept secret for his own safety." Shino says in a monotone voice.

"You know my friend Sakura and I were talking about boys the other day and she was telling me how cool and handsome Sasuke Uchiha is. I kind of agree but I wonder what Naruto looks like now." Ino says with a shrug.

"Doesn't matter I suppose. Sasuke's an Emo. I'd almost say he's one of these Roots, but he does display some anger sometimes. I'm not looking forward to when he hears about somebody our age who's stronger than him and gets special training. I'm betting he does something monumentally stupid." Ino snorts.

"Ano. Sasuke has recently lost his family and clan Ino. I think we can forgive him feeling a little angry at his brother. If cousin Neji killed my entire clan I would train day and night looking for revenge too." Hinata says with some sympathy.

"Troublesome. You might Hinata but unlike Sasuke you would not shut yourself off from others to do it. You'd be troublesome about it and get our help in getting stronger." Shikamaru says with a smirk.

**In the Inuzuka compound**

"So. Tell me about this guy you want me to get to know in a couple years again?" Hana asks her mother.

"He's Kiba with a brain above his waist and a heart of gold." Tsume snorts.

"Uhh mom that's not exactly MUCH of an improvement." Hana sweatdrops. Tsume chuckles.

"Well let's see. As a kid you can tell he's gonna be drop dead gorgeous when he grows up. Less brash than Kiba but still aggressive about the things he cares about. He's a prankster. A GOOD one too. I only ever met one to compare to his skills. Stealth and tactics are good enough to fool Anbu. And that's without academy training and with the civilians trying to hold him back." Tsume says with a vicious smirk.

"And he CHOSE to train with Danzo? I think I question what you consider smart mom." Hana deadpans.

"I thought so too at first but trust me. He won't be the usual drones Danzo trains when he comes back." Tsume shrugs.

"Because of these secrets I'm not allowed to know?" Hana asks curiously. Tsume nods.

"He's smarter and stronger than any of us gave him credit for. Danzo won't be able to break him. Only make him stronger. Based on what little I've been able to squeeze out of the Hokage, Danzo is thoroughly impressed and that NEVER happens." Tsume barks a laugh.

"In 2 years, I dare say I will finally get to see you drool over a man pup. I'm so confident in fact I will wager 1000 Ryo." Tsume smirks.

"I'll take that bet but only because I know you don't gamble and win or lose it will be worth it." Hana smirks back.

Meanwhile Naruto is in the Root archives 'abusing the fuck out of his new jutsu' as he puts it. Everything from academy basics to records of historic battles and even politics. After all he will need to know that when he rebuilds his clan. Naruto had never told anybody, but he really looked forward to that. It was not a well-known fact that every Biju and Uzumaki was a huge pervert in the bedroom but anywhere else they were notorious pervert beaters. He had no idea who he would be marrying to do that, but he figured it would all work out.

**Year and a half later**

Naruto had learned a lot under Danzo. He still had trouble with a few things like the Vacuum bullet. It wasn't like a normal wind jutsu and he had trouble shaping it and maintaining the flow of wind chakra at the same time. Danzo just waved it off and said shape manipulation takes time and training but he would need it when he learned his father's Jutsu, so Naruto kept working on it with his clones.

Now he was on mission for Danzo. He shrugged. He'd had worse missions for the man. He still felt disgusted by some of the things he had done but he just reminded himself he was paying his dues for the power he needed to protect his precious people. This mission was a simple handoff. Information on some missing nins Suna had been having trouble with for a couple B rank wind jutsu. Naruto had a bad vibe from one of the Suna ninja though.

"I don't normally ask Questions, but I feel something off with your Gennin Baki. Am I right in thinking Shukaku with a bad seal?" Naruto who goes by Black says. Baki looks back at the grinning gennin and shivers.

"I probably shouldn't answer but based on that smile you are strong and the fact he hasn't attacked means you are strong enough to give him pause. Yes, Gaara is host to the Ichibi. I don't know if the seal is faulty, but he can't sleep, or the beast takes over." He says warily. Black nods.

"Have somebody competent in seals look into adding a mental barrier to the seal. Maybe reinforce it with an even number seal. That should improve things a bit and allow him to maintain his control." Black informs them before walking away with his mission complete. Black would not find out for months how much he had just changed the lives of the Sabaku family and Suna itself with that advice.

As soon as he returned to base and reported in Danzo said he was sending him out immediately on another mission. Naruto frowned in his mask.

"That's a little unusual Lord Danzo. Usually you give me a day or 2 between missions." He says.

"True. However, this one will be important to you. It seems Gennin team 8 has been sent out to Snow country to escort an actress as the film crew makes a new movie. The mission is B ranked because of the trouble in the area with Yuki ninja. However, the actress in question is in fact the Rightful daimyo of Snow in disguise. She is resisting them at every point." Danzo says.

"Normally I would not even bother with this but for 2 reasons. First is one of your friends on the team may face danger in this. I have seen their skills and I am confident they would survive but I also have a secondary reason for this. Doto. He was working with us for a while as the new Daimyo but now it seems he is having ideas of his own that do not mesh well for Konoha or for Root. I want you to eliminate him should the team fail to do so and preferably place Koyuki on the throne. She will be at least Neutral to us. This will be your final mission for Root should you succeed. After this you will have been on just about every type of mission a ninja can go on outside of war." Danzo explains.

"Understood Lord Danzo. I will resupply and head out immediately. Are they informed of the backup?" He asks.

"I sent word to Hiruzen who said he would send a summon ahead. You will meet them on the ship. I don't have to remind you to keep your identity secret until you leave Root, do I?" Danzo asks.

"No Lord Danzo. Black and Naruto will not be known together for some time I hope." He replies before leaving the meeting room.

3 days later Kiba was carrying an unconscious Koyuki into her cabin on the ship that was to take them to the land of Snow when his sensei ushered her three gennin to a private spot on the ship to talk.

"I have received word from the Hokage. We will be receiving backup for this mission. I want you all to be wary of him." Kurenai warns her students.

"Ano why would we need to be wary of an ally Sensei?" Hinata asks. Shino pushes up his sunglasses.

"Being wary of an ally is always wise Hinata. Why? Because they may have their own agenda. Trust where you can but always be ready to defend yourself." He explains. Kurenai nods.

"That is true. However, it is because this person is Root and works for Danzo. He will likely have his own agenda as Shino said." She explains.

"Danzo huh? Hope Naruto's doing ok. I hear Root does all sorts of dirty work. Like this guy Black I heard about. Mom said Root don't usually get famous like Anbu but this guy's got a B rank in the Bingo book with an approach with caution annotation in it. 5 000 000 Ryo bounty." Kiba says. Kurenai chuckles nervously and points to the prow of the ship where they can now see him.

"Funny you should mention Black." She says. Kiba face faults.

"Ano. Do you all hear that?" Hinata asks as she strains her ears.

_I had strings but now I'm free_

_There are no strings on me_

"Yeah. The guy has a nice singing voice even distorted by the mask but…. damn that's creepy." Kiba says shivering.

"Strings? Puppets maybe?" Hinata asks.

"I believe he refers to Root. Why? Because people often refer to root Anbu as emotionless puppets."

"I can't get a bead on him. Even Anbu have SOME smell. It's like he isn't there." Kiba says uneasy.

"My Byakugan can't see through his clothing or mask either but that's normal for Anbu." Hinata informs them.

"You know it's rude to talk about somebody as if they aren't there." Black says looking back at them over his shoulder.

"I apologize for my team Black. We have only heard rumors of you, and you don't fit the usual norms of Root." Kurenai says. He shrugs and turns back to the front of the ship.

"I've never exactly been normal anyway. Root can't break me because I was already broken. All I have is my goals and Lord Danzo provides me the means to achieve them. If I must stain my hands in blood to pay for that then so be it." He says quietly. Kurenai notices the sadness and pain in his voice but leaves it alone.

"I must ask. What is your mission?" She asks him.

"I am to watch your team. Should they prove unable to complete the mission or should they be in danger I am to step in. Of course, this is only if the mission parameters should change as Lord Danzo believes they will. Keep an eye on the actress. She is not what she seems." He answers.

As they walk away, he smirks behind his mask when he hears Kurenai telling them her orders still stand.

"**They've grown stronger. You must be proud brat. The little Hyuuga didn't even stutter and the Inuzuka is using his brain." **The Kyuubi said.

"_I'm happy for them. If they continue like this, I have no doubt after this mission they will be ready for the chuunin exams. That's an achievement at our age." _Naruto replies.

"**And by then you will be a jounin. What does that say about you brat?" **Kyuubi asks.

"_Not everybody has a mountain sized demon fox to help them Kurama. Not everybody has the will to resist somebody like Danzo. I'm not special. Just somebody willing to do what it takes to achieve my goals. Nothing more." _Naruto replies.

**2 days later on an iceberg halfway to Snow country**

"**Be wary brat. This iceberg is far to large to be natural this far south of Snow." **Kurama warns. Naruto sends him a mental thanks.

"Alright team 8 you know your duties. Hinata on lookout. Shino guard Yukie. Kiba be ready for emergency evac should it come to that. Scatter." Kurenai orders.

2 hours of filming. Naruto finds himself enjoying the experience. Yukie is as good of an actress as he had heard. He sighs. Well he WAS enjoying himself until this newest annoyance showed up. Three Yukigakure ninja in chakra armor which seems to negate Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

Black watches as Kiba herds the princess and her crew back onto the ship before turning his attention to the others. Shino is doing well using his bugs to get around the armor and steal the chakra of the flying one named Fubuki while dodging her ice bombs.

Kurenai is still talking with the leader Nadare Roga. She will need help soon but for now is in no danger.

Hinata worries him though. Her gentle fist relies on chakra which the armor negates and this Mizore is faster than his size would indicate making it hard for her to get close enough to hit him.

"Kiba. Has Kurenai taught you all nothing but your clan skills, teamwork, formations and chakra control?" He asks. Kiba looks away in shame.

"That's on us. She wanted to teach us genjutsu but Hinata's the only one with a talent for it and she fears her clan might hate her for branching out." He replies. Black sighs in disappointment before walking towards Hinata's fight.

Before Kiba can ask Black draws his Katana and disappears in a burst of speed leaving him blinking.

He only figures out what happened when he hears a scream and the snow ninja calling out to Mizore in shock.

With Hinata.

She was looking at the man in fear as she was knocked to the ground and was currently helpless as the man stands over her with clawed metal hand raised to strike and a cruel smirk on his face. That is until said face erupts with blood and a sword is seen emerging from between his eyes.

"Hinata. Remember. Relying too much on a tool or limiting yourself to any single art or skill will end up killing you. If you must limit yourself then ensure you become so good at it that there is nothing that can defeat you. When you die, for you it is over but for those you leave behind, they must live with the pain and guilt. You are kind. Do not inflict that on them." Black says as he flicks the blade clean and walks past her.

Just as he moves to aid Kurenai the enemy retreat but not before shattering the iceberg with a massive ice jutsu shaped like a horned whale.

"Why didn't you tell us we were escorting the rightful daimyo of Snow?! We could have been killed!" Kurenai yells at the client.

"Don't blame him Kurenai. He paid for a B rank which when you consider the chakra armor is a new addition to their forces, they couldn't have known about is accurate for the mission description. Your mission was to protect them as they filmed. The fact they also have an alternative agenda they are fulfilling simultaneously is irrelevant." Black says walking up beside her. He turns to look at her.

"Besides. I did tell you she is not what she seems. Tell me though. Your team is highly skilled and in time will be powerful in their clan arts. But why have you not had them branch out? Out of this entire group Shino was the only one I believed was able to take on his opponent safely and only because he found a weakness he could exploit." He says. Kurenai blushes in embarrassment.

"I tried. They were adamant about learning clan skills first. Besides I'm not much good at Ninjutsu or Taijutsu. I'm a genjutsu specialist." She explains. Black sighs and shakes his head.

"That is the problem with the current generation of Jounin. Overspecialization. Asuma Sarutobi. Too content with his skills and too blinded by pride in his admittedly impressive achievements to bother improving or learning new skills. Kakashi Hatake. A good all-around ninja but since leaving Anbu has stopped training and gotten too relaxed. Maito Gai. Too focused on Taijutsu and Youth. Kurenai Yuhi. Only impressive skills are exceptional Genjutsu rivaled only by the traitor Itachi Uchiha and a few dead people. Also tends to mother her students a little too much." He says looking at Kurenai's increasingly red face.

"I mean no insult Kurenai. Merely pointing out flaws that could lead you or your students to death. Or do you want to end up like Kakashi? So many regrets he spends hours staring at a stone every day that he must think up the lamest excuses possible to be comical enough to get away with being late for everything." He explains before walking away.

"And what about you? What do you specialize in? Kenjutsu maybe?" She asks trying to save face. He tosses her the latest bingo book and tells her to turn to page 61. She does and her eyes widen.

_Name: Unknown._

_Alias: Black_

_Age: Unknown_

_Height: 5 foot 4 inches_

_Allegiances: Konoha, Root_

_Distinguishing features: Gravity defying black hair, Black mask of Kiri design which may or may not hide other distinguishing features, Katana carried on back with Red hilt and black sheath._

_Known skills: Fuinjutsu, Rank A. Kenjutsu, Rank A. Taijutsu, Rank B. Ninjutsu, Rank A. Genjutsu, N/A._

_Amendment: Known to almost exclusively use wind style jutsu but with such skills countering with fire is ill advised. While is not known to use Genjutsu has been found to be immune to it. _

_Rank: B_

_Amendment: Would be A but subject prefers not to kill where possible. Advising never to take hostages around Black. Also seems to take offense to Rape and overtly perverse actions._

_Bounty: 50 000 000 Ryo._

_Recommendation: Negotiate or avoid where possible. Approach with caution._

She looks back at the masked man and narrows her eyes.

"Only wind style?" She asks. He chuckles.

"Just because it is all I have shown doesn't mean it is all I have. I also have a powerful lightning affinity and a lesser fire affinity." He answers. He looks back at her.

"If you can't teach them something, then find them a tutor while you spend time expanding your own skills. Life doesn't end when you achieve your goals. Rest on your laurels. Don't die on them. Being a Jounin Sensei can't have been your ONLY goal. If I might offer some advice?" He asks.

She raises an eyebrow.

"I once read about a genjutsu which works in conjunction with certain ninjutsu. Trapping your enemy in a genjutsu so that you can kill them with Kunai or so a teammate can is good but imagine using a long-range lightning jutsu to finish them off. Instant and with little risk. Buy some weights and wear them during training sessions with your gennin. Your stamina will grow in no time. Find somebody to apply resistance seals. The list of things you can do to improve yourself and your team is endless with most needing little to nothing more than looking into it or asking advice." He says before walking away.

**4 days later**

"Why do you do this? Why bother helping me? This mission is suicide!" Koyuki screams at Kiba.

"I got a friend back home. He's training hard with a guy notorious for turning ninja into emotionless puppets. We've been told he will not break like the rest and he will come back to us soon. I have faith in him to do that but that doesn't mean I don't want to be strong enough to stand beside him. He wouldn't give up. Neither can I." He explains as they exit the tunnel just before the train.

Suddenly the train opened up and a man stepped out with arms spread wide and a smirk on his face.

"Ahhh Princess Koyuki. You are even lovelier than the last time I saw you. Come. Let's get a closer look at you." He says.

Kiba and Akamaru step in front of her and growl at the man. Before anything can happen though they all turn towards the nearby snow slope as over a hundred Samurai crest it with a warcry. With the old man Sandayu leading the charge they attack the train. Doto just smirks and orders Nadare to open fire.

The sides of the train open up to reveal hundreds of kunai launchers all pointed at the army of Samurai.

Kiba's eyes widen in fear as his team is in the line of fire.

"NOOOOOO!" He screams as the kunai fly.

Hinata as quickly as she can defends Kurenai and Shino with a quick Rotation greatly impressing Naruto who is moving as quickly as possible to stop the wall of steel.

GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!

He yells expelling a wide and strong wall of wind in front of the Samurai. Unfortunately, he could not save them all. Roughly a quarter of them including Sandayu die almost instantly. Unfortunately, before the team can recover part of the train detaches and changes form into a blimp and Naruto growls as he notices Fubuki carrying a struggling Koyuki to it.

"Shit! What now?!" Kiba yells.

Kurenai looks at Black who is staring intently at the retreating blimp.

"Any suggestions?" She asks. He unseals a set of chakra armor he salvaged from Mizore before leaving the iceberg.

"I've been studying it. While genjutsu will still be useless I have found several weaknesses. A jutsu of sufficient power can crack or destroy it. A rank will do. Preferably something that will pierce. Failing that taijutsu with enough power behind it like Inuzuka style will at least cause enough impact to hurt if not kill the wearer. If fighting in an enclosed space Hinata could do a lot of damage by pinning a wearer to a wall with rotation. Weapons to the head are also an option as I demonstrated." He explains.

Kurenai ponders that.

"I'm decent with Kunai and shuriken jutsu. We don't have any A ranked jutsu though. Why mention enclosed spaces though?" She asks.

"Intel suggests he's after the Kazehana treasure in Rainbow glacier. For that he needs a key the princess has. He will take her to the castle to get it before leaving for that location. If we are lucky, we can hit them all there quick and easy. If not you three will take care of or at least stall the 2 lackeys while I destroy Doto." He explains.

"What about the one with the wings. How do we handle that?" She asks. He thinks a moment.

"You've taught them tree climbing?" He asks. She nods. After staring waiting for an answer, it comes to her and her eyes widen before she smirks.

"I see you understand. Should I not be available to help, one of you can run up a wall and take a dive on top of her. Preferably while somebody is distracting her with Kunai." He explains. Kurenai narrows her eyes.

"That definitely doesn't sound like a root plan." She says.

"It's not. We need to move." He replies before walking away. Kurenai frowns and signals her team to follow after telling the Samurai to lay low for now.

**6 hours later **

All 4 of team 8 are bent over panting outside the castle glaring at the black masked Anbu who seems not to be winded in the least.

"So, 6 hours straight of running huh? Why couldn't we have stopped again?" Kiba growls at him.

"You could have. You assumed I would not have been willing to stop. Correctly but I would have left a clone to keep you on track." He says before turning back to them and tilting his head.

"I'm both surprised and impressed you managed to stick it out and keep up though. Not many Gennin could do that even at low ninja speeds." He says easing their minds. He turns slowly back towards the castle and sighs.

"But you are not ready for this. Rest here and then head towards rainbow glacier with the film crew that is now catching up. I'm sure it will be…. quite a scene." He says before walking inside.

Kurenai looks away ashamed of her skills.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. I should have trained you all better before taking such a mission. I should have made better judgements." Kurenai says dejectedly.

"Ano Sensei I don't think that's what he meant. From the start he has been offering observations and advice. He has been trying to help us not put us down. I don't know who he is, but he seems genuinely concerned and wishes to keep us all safe." Hinata says surprising her team.

"I concur. Why? Because I detected no malice in his words or actions." Shino adds.

"He was right though. Clan or not we really do need more aces up our sleeves. Something else to work on, I guess. I wonder when Naruto will be back?" Kiba asks.

"I hope it's soon. I miss him." Hinata says quietly.

Within the castle is a bloodbath. Black walks the halls like death himself killing any ninja in his way. He hates doing this but better he does this than them. 'I hope they take my advice and move on. I'd rather they not see this.' He thinks to himself as he cuts the head off another Yuki ninja.

As he reaches the throne room, he is met by the 2 remaining Yuki Jounin. Nadare and Fubuki.

"You know after you killed Mizore I went looking for information on you. Here I thought lord Doto and Danzo had an agreement." Nadare says with a snarl.

"They did. But then your boss got ideas of raising an army to conquer the 5 great nations. He got greedy. Koyuki will make a good ruler. Even if she doesn't back Root at least she will be neutral. Lord Danzo can live with that." Black responds as he observes his opponents.

"We won't tell you where he is. We aren't traitors." Fubuki snarls. Black nods.

"Good. I despise traitors. Besides I already know where he is. Rainbow glacier." He says casually. Both ninja look at him in shock.

"So, you knew and still you came here and slaughtered all our ninja?!" She yells.

"As I said. I despise traitors. The moment you all sided with Doto over the rightful ruler that's what you became. My mission is Doto. You are personal." He says before using his sword to slice their heads off at a distance with a wind blade jutsu.

Observing his kills, he nods satisfied.

"As I thought. A rank techniques can overpower the barrier. I wonder if a B rank combination will do the same…maybe Doto will be a good test." He says casually as he walks out of the palace covered in blood.

An hour later

"Uhhh Sensei do you smell blood?" Kiba asks.

"Kiba even though I can channel chakra to my nose to increase my senses none of us are close to an Inuzuka's nose." Kurenai deadpans. Kiba rubs his head sheepishly and turns back the way they came only to balk at the sight.

To spite going at truly prodigious speeds catching up to them on foot is a Blood covered Black. Just as he passes them, he looks them in the eye and nods before continuing on.

"I've only seen 3 people move that fast." Kurenai said in awe.

"Ano who sensei?" Hinata asks.

"The Yondaime Raikage, Maito Gai and the Yondaime Hokage. This mission has gone from B to A and I am inclined to think he could have handled it solo without issue." She said absently.

Kurenai smirks and chuckles.

"Something amuses you Sensei?" Shino asks.

"I believe I just guessed the identity of Black. But we will have to wait some time before I can confirm this. It is against protocol to reveal the identity of any Anbu." She says.

They arrive just in time to hear Black talking to Doto.

"When Nadare told me who you were I thought he was kidding. I see Danzo decided to betray me." He says holding Koyuki hostage.

"You and I know Lord Danzo will do anything if it benefits Konoha. But he doesn't appreciate somebody intending to invade his country. As I told Nadare before severing his head. Koyuki will make a far better ruler even if she decides to have nothing to do with Root. Now will you let her go and fight me? Or do I have to take her?" Black asks.

Doto growls and turns his head to look at his captive. That was a fatal mistake. In an instant Black is across the field and in his face.

Zeus

Red lightning surrounds his form and he knocks the larger man back with a painful gut punch.

He takes hold of Koyuki and retreats to team 8 and places her in their care. He looks at them and quirks his head.

"Who here has seen a collaboration ninjutsu?" He asks before walking back to his place.

"Sensei what is that?" Kiba asks.

"When 2 or more ninjutsu are used to combine effects or elements to create an attack more powerful than the sum of its parts or with unusual effects. It's a chuunin level skill. Watch carefully. I have a feeling this is going to be something you only see once." She replies.

Doto burst from the ice and snarls at Black holding his stomach.

"BASTARD!" He screams. Black holds a hand over his heart in mock offense.

"I will have you know my parents were very happily married when I was born." He says.

Team 8 behind him snigger.

Ice style: twin black ice dragons!

Doto yells before 2 black dragons rise from the ice around him and charge at Black. The man lowers himself into a horse stance and readies himself. Just as the first dragon reaches him, he punches it in the nose shattering it before taking hold of the other dragon under his arm and…gives it a noogie so bad the thing melts.

The film crew break down laughing while the Konoha ninjas all sweatdrop.

"Uhh sense I'm not sure how to feel about what I just saw." Shino says with a sweatdrop.

"Don't worry buddy you aren't alone in that." Kiba replies. Hinata and Kurenai nod agreement but hold back their own giggles with some difficulty.

"Well I let you have your turn. Now it's mine again." Black says dusting off his hands. He forms a cross handsign and 2 clones appear at his side both going through a long series of hand signs.

Black himself was also going through hand signs.

Fire style: Intelligent hard work

Wind Style: Pressure damage

Lightning style: False Darkness

**Collaboration jutsu: Trinity attack!**

The resultant firestorm forced everybody to take a step back from the instant heat. It was over almost as fast as it started. Doto was ash in the wind and Black was walking towards a newly made grassy patch breathing hard as he sits down. He laughed. A chakra engine.

"I don't think the land of Snow is going to be a fit name anymore. Maybe you should change it to the land of Spring." He shouts back before lying down on the grass. It wasn't long before Koyuki joined him sitting at his side and smiling.

"My father always dreamed of bringing Spring to our frozen land. I never knew he meant it literally." She giggles.

"Rule well Princess. Danzo might be the devil I choose to serve right now but I also serve myself. As long as you rule this land the best you can for your people you an I have no issue. But become a tyrant and I will be back." He whispers.

"No need for threats. I fully intend to rule as my father did. Fairly and to the best of my ability. But that doesn't mean I will give up acting." She says with a smile as she looks down at his muscular form.

He chuckles.

"I admit. I enjoyed watching you act. You're good. I look forward to the release of this movie." He says. She smirks.

"You know Jiraya wants me to star in his Icha Icha paradise movie. You wouldn't be interested in staring alongside me, would you?" She asks with a cheeky smile. He cocks his head as he looks up at her.

"Maybe. I'll let you know." He chuckles as he notices her go stiff with a blush.

"Word to the wise princess. Don't start something you aren't willing to finish." He whispers huskily before getting up and walking towards team 8.

Team 8 looks at him stunned.

"I've seen my fair share of collaborations before but never anything like that. Is it your own creation?" Kurenai asks. He shakes his head.

"It was created by a Takigakure missing nin nearly 70 years ago when he fought the Shodaime Hokage. As a reward for fighting him seriously the Hokage let the man walk away alive. His name is Kakuzu and he's a bounty hunter now." Black informs them. Shino pushes his sunglasses up.

"He still lives?" He asks. Black nods.

"He uses a stolen Kinjutsu from Taki which extends his life. Turned him into a real freak though. He's S rank so if you ever meet him run the other way fast." Black says before walking back to the castle. Before he gets too far, he pauses and turns back.

"Might want to order a cleaning crew with strong stomachs to do some work on the castle before any of you enter. I'm afraid I left a mess." He calls back before leaving.

Later that night a pale and shivering Hinata decided to sit with Black on a balcony outside as a party was in full swing for the new daimyo. He looks over at her and sighs.

"So, you saw my mess then. Trust me you will see worse in your life as long as you are a ninja. I should know. I've done far worse." He whispers. She looks at him in sympathy.

"How do you do it? How do you live with taking a life?" She asks. He shrugs.

"You don't. Root are trained to feel nothing. Pain is about all they can feel. But here is a secret. There are some emotions you can never get rid of no matter what. Fear is a good example. You can dull it. Bury it. Even confront and get past it. But never kill it. Even Root can feel fear. To take a life and feel nothing is to be a monster Hinata. Some people deal with it by developing quirks. Like Kakashi and his porn. But tell me something. What would you do to protect those you love? Your precious people?" He asks.

"Is that why you do this?" She asks. He nods.

"Even though I am certain they would think me a monster if they knew all I have done, I made a deal with a demon for the power to protect them. And he led me to Danzo. Now I stain my hands in blood in payment for that power and I do it freely. I am a monster Hinata. Make no mistake about that. But I will protect them even if it kills me." He says before walking away.

Kurenai who was listening in smiles before joining her daughter figure.

"He's no monster. I was wrong about him. He's a ninja. He does what he needs to do so that he can protect what matters to him. To be ninja means to kill, to die, to endure every shadow and darkness for those things that matter to us. Don't hate him Hinata. You might find that if you do you will only hate yourself later." She says before rejoining the party. Hinata looks up at the moon and sighs. That night would be the first good night's sleep she would have since her first kill months ago.

It was a joint mission to clear a large bandit camp. Teams 8 and 10 were assigned. They all knew going in they would have to kill and multiple times. They thought they were prepared for that. Then it all went to shit when Hinata hesitated. They were told from the start. For your first kill do it quickly and move on. Do not look into your enemy's eyes. It was just bad luck that Hinata's first target happened to turn around just as she was steeling herself to strike and looked directly into her eyes. He was stunned long enough for her to recover and do the deed, but that man's eyes still haunted her in her dreams. Accusing. Afraid. Dead.

She shook her head of those thoughts before it spoiled her good mood. She decided to go to bed and rest. It had been a long week and she needed some sleep. Her last thoughts for the night were of a certain black-haired Root Anbu and another Blonde-haired Root Anbu. She wondered if they knew each other.

The next day as the team was leaving Princess Koyuki turned to one of her maids and smiled.

"The Chuunin exams are up in Konoha soon aren't they?" She asks before looking back at the retreating form of the man who gave her peace of mind.

"Yes, My lady. In three weeks if I am correct. A month after will be the third phase where spectators gather to watch the gennin fight for the right of promotion." She replies. Koyuki nods.

"I think I might attend. Maybe we may find out the identity of a certain man who has my interest." She says with a smile. The maids all giggle having seen the looks of lust the woman had been giving him since returning.

A week later Black knelt before Danzo reporting the details of his mission. The man was smiling.

"The slaughter of the Yuki ninja was unnecessary, but it may endear the princess to Konoha for dealing with her traitor problem. It will also make it more likely she will hire leaf ninja for further missions as most of her own ninja are now dead. Well done Black." Danzo said. Black bowed in respect.

"Tell me. Have you mastered the Vacuum bullets jutsu?" He asks. Naruto faces a set of training dummies in the corner and spits out several small but powerful bullets of wind that easily pierce the targets. Danzo smirks.

"That jutsu forms the basis for all my best wind techniques. With it you can figure them all out on your own. I must say that emotions or not you have been most loyal and one of my best agents these past 3 years Black. The Hokage has requested to keep your identity secret until the third phase of the Chuunin exams where you will act as bodyguard both before and after the exams. He is making a spectacle of it by sending out news of what he will be doing to other villages. Clever don't you think?" Danzo asks.

"This way more people from all over will be here to witness the exams and bring in more business. However, it's also risky. As Black I have garnered both positive and negative attention from nearly every major village. Making a statement like that will likely mean at least the Raikage and possibly the new Mizukage come to the exams. Three Kage in one place is a huge security risk at the best of times. I suppose I should be honored he has chosen me for this purpose though." Black replies. Danzo nods with a smirk.

"There is nothing more I can teach you and I believe you have paid your debt to me. Go. Fulfil your ambitions boy." The man dismisses him.

An hour later Black was standing in the Hokage's office just after Team 8 had left and looking at each Anbu in the room before standing before the Hokage. He just wanted to let them know he knew where they were. It was an old tradition which they respected.

"Ahh. Hello Black. I am told your latest and final mission as Root was completed today. Quite impressively if Kurenai's report is accurate." Hiruzen says with a kind smile.

"Yes, Lord Hokage. I have already turned in my report to Lord Danzo and have been dismissed from his service as agreed." Black replies professionally. The Sandaime nods before turning his eyes to his anbu.

"What happens here now is not to leave this office until I say. Understood?" He orders.

"**Yes, Lord Hokage" **Three voices reply. Hiruzen smiles and looks back to Black.

"You may take off the mask for now." He says. Black sighs and with practiced easy removes the mask. As he does his hair changes color from midnight black to golden Sunkissed blonde and to the surprise of the Anbu in the room he looks like a clone of the Yondaime.

"N-Naruto? Oh, Kurenai's going to kick my ass six ways to Sunday when she finds out I hid this from her." A cat masked Anbu says. Naruto chuckles.

"You won't have to hide it long Neko I promise. Lord Danzo said the Sandaime is going to be announcing my identity and heritage at the beginning of the chuunin exams finals." Naruto says. Neko looks at the Hokage who nods in acknowledgement of the fact. She is satisfied.

The old man smiles and tosses the boy a scroll.

"That contains the key to your house and letters from your parents. Just channel chakra into the key as you insert it into the lock. I trust Danzo already told you where it is?" The hokage raises an eyebrow. Naruto nods.

"Good. Take a break for a couple days. In three I will gather some Jounin to test you and see how advanced you are for your rank." He informs the blonde. Naruto nods before replacing the mask and leaving the office.

Later that evening Naruto, after having explored his parent's home, sat in the private Onsen and sighed. For once in his life he had no idea what to do with himself. 3 years and not once had he taken a break. His infrequent days off he used for training. He never did like sitting still. In his mind he could hear chuckling. He asks what's so funny then face faults at the reply.

"**Soon enough when you have your wives in your bed there will come times when you beg just to sit still and relax. More so when you have baby brats running around and never shutting up." **Kyuubi says.

After spending the day just looking around the house and yard, he settles down to read a book he found in his parent's room. "Tales of an utterly Gutsy ninja by Jiraya of the Sannin. Huh. Here I thought the man only wrote porn." He mumbles to himself. After about 3 hours of reading he decides he liked the book even though it was unfinished. Tomorrow he would get back to training. He had found his dad's library after all.

Naruto spent the next 2 days either trying to learn the rasengan or walking around the village. Just as he was thinking on how Danzo was right about learning the Vacuum bullets jutsu would help in learning his father's jutsu he paused to look at a certain food stall nearby and smiled behind his mask. He sat at the counter.

"What can I get ya?" The old man who ran the shop asked jovially. Naruto chuckled drawing his attention. The man narrows his eyes at the masked man.

"You seem….familiar. Have we met?" He asked as Naruto ordered a bowl of Miso Ramen.

"Not for a couple years. After all I've done, I doubt you would recognize me though." Naruto says.

"Mmmm the hard life of a ninja. It changes you true. But as long as you hold to your beliefs your heart never changes." Teuchi says sagely. Naruto chuckles as he finishes his bowl.

"I always did feel better after coming here. Thanks, old man." He says as he walks out.

Said old man snapped his head up to look at the retreating form. His daughter looked at him in worry.

"Something wrong dad?" She asked. After a moment he sighed and shook his head.

"Just getting old Ayame dear. I could have sworn…." He lets loose a pent-up breath and walks back to the kitchen. Ayame cocks her head in worry before looking back outside after the customer before shrugging and going back to work.

On the third he sat in meditation in training ground 7 waiting for his test.

"Hello Neko." He says as the Anbu body flickers to his side. She smiles behind the mask.

"Are you ready for your test?" She asks. He nods.

"Just remember to call me black. I know how hard that is when you consider somebody a friend. Names just slip out." He grunts. She nods.

Just as they finish speaking, they are joined by the Hokage, Danzo, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma and all the Gennin of his year group as well as Team Gai. He frowns behind his mask as he observes them.

"I was not aware this would be open to the gennin." He says. The hokage and Danzo nod.

"We felt it might do them good to see how ninja above chuunin in skill fight." Danzo informs him.

"I didn't say it would be a problem. Just means I need to be more mindful where I throw my Jutsu." He says. Hiruzen shakes his head.

"Actually, Black I will have some Anbu put up a barrier so holding back will not be an issue. I wish to see your FULL capabilities. Well besides your…..trump card that is." Hiruzen says. Black nods.

"I take it that because this is not only to assess my rank but my rating as well, I will not be facing any of the Jounin alone but rather all at once?" He asks shocking the gennin. The hokage nods and 4 Anbu appear to raise a barrier between the fighters and spectators.

Sasuke scoffs as he observes the man.

"Kakashi sensei will cream him. He can't be that great. I mean he's our age based on size and build." He says.

"Actually, Sasuke he's strong enough to take on A rank missions' solo with ease. I do question if he can beat all our sensei at once but one on one, I don't doubt he could beat them. I worked with him on our last mission and he saved our asses." Kiba says drawing attention from the rest.

"Ano he killed a whole castle full of gennin and chuunin level ninja in just a couple hours. He even took out 2 jounin in that time and caught up to us before slaughtering a man who was easily Jounin level with a powerful collaboration ninjutsu." Hinata says shocking the group again.

"I-I've killed but….on that scale? I can't imagine…." Tenten says with shaky voice.

**With Naruto**

"I still don't know why we're here. Testing one of Danzo's little stooges?" Asuma scoffs as the jounin surround him slowly.

"Because the Hokage ordered it. Besides he's leaving Root. He needs to be tested for the regular forces." Neko informs him.

"Don't underestimate him Asuma. He's a lot stronger than normal Root." Kurenai says. Kakashi looks up from his little orange book to look at the masked man before them and narrows his eye at his calm attitude. They all shiver when he speaks.

"I suggest none of you underestimate me and come at me with the intent to kill…. Or I cannot guarantee your walking away whole and in one piece." He says coldly as he draws his Katana. Kakashi puts his book away and lifts his headband to reveal a single sharingan eye.

**With the gennin**

"I don't get it. He just lost a huge advantage by making Kakashi reveal his sharingan." Sakura says.

"To test for Jounin requires being able to lead missions, a certain amount of field experience, mastery of at least 2 elements to acceptable levels as well as various other skills. However, this is not just to test him for the Rank of Jounin Sakura. He is also being tested for his rating for the bingo book. Right now, he is listed in foreign bingo books as B rank." The hokage informs them.

"To rate an A rank means he must be able to fight on even ground with other A and B rank Ninja for a specified period of time. To rate an S rank, he must do so with multiple opponents and if possible, beat them." He finishes.

**With Naruto**

The fight had begun with Kurenai getting frustrated as none of her Genjutsu seemed to be taking. Gai had dropped his weights and was attacking relentlessly in taijutsu as Kakashi stood back and analyzed his opponent. Asuma stood back and used wind jutsu from mid-range with his punch blades ready in case Black broke away from Gai but was also getting frustrated as nothing seemed to affect him.

After what seemed to be minutes of straight pummeling Gai was panting and slowing down much to the shock of the others and more so when Black suddenly grabbed his leg and tossed him at Asuma before engaging Neko with his sword. The woman was again surprised at the skill he had in that blade as she quickly found herself being pushed back.

"What did you find out Kakashi?" Asuma asks as he body flickers to the man's side.

"Not much. His taijutsu is unreadable and unpredictable to my eye and he hasn't used any Jutsu. He had channeled lightning chakra into his arms when he blocked Gai's attacks which was slowly causing the muscles to cramp up and tire him out. It was subtle. Almost unnoticeable. As to your wind jutsu he knew with Gai in close proximity you couldn't use cutting Jutsu, so he just anchored himself and withstood it. I can find no weaknesses." He informed them.

"The bingo book said he was all but immune to genjutsu, but I didn't believe it until now. I've thrown every genjutsu I know at him and none took for more than a second." Kurenai said clearly exhausted from using too much chakra.

Just then Neko crashed down at their feet with her sword broken in two and their eyes widened as they noticed a huge buildup of chakra from their opponent and a clone he just summoned.

Each of them is slammed into the barrier by an air bullet to the gut before they hear a jutsu that makes them all sweat and a certain Uchiha's eyes to buldge.

Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu – Scarlet Claw

Beside the head of each Jounin a single shuriken covered in crimson flame can be seen and each of them imagine the pain they would be in if those had hit. The barrier falls and they turn to the sound of clapping hands.

"Well done Black. Clearly you have been hiding your skills well if this test is any indication." Hiruzen smirks. Black bows in respect to his leader.

"I admit Kurenai's genjutsu was a challenge and I was having a little difficulty with Neko's Kenjutsu. I still need to work on those areas to not rely on my trump card as you put it." He says humbly.

"T-that Jutsu you used at the end. It's an Uchiha Jutsu. How did you learn it?" Sasuke asks visibly shaking in anger. Black cocks his head.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken. While it is most commonly used by the Uchiha much like the fireball jutsu it is in fact not a clan jutsu. In fact, the only Fire style clan jutsu I am aware of is the burning ash jutsu of the Sarutobi clan and the great fire annihilation of the Uchiha which has not been seen since Madara Uchiha." Black informs him.

"I can see why you would think that though. The basis for this technique, -the Phoenix flower jutsu- is very commonly used by your clan and almost exclusively by your clan. Made famous in fact by your elder brother before turning traitor. In fact, the variation I used was altered by him during his Anbu days and added to both the Anbu and Root libraries for their use. It never is because of the skill required for it though." He shrugs. Sasuke takes a moment to think on that and nods satisfied.

"I told you didn't I Hiruzen? He would test at least A rank Jounin or I would break my walking stick over my own head." The bandaged man smirks and Hiruzen chuckles.

"Yes, my friend you did well. He is easily S rank and when the time comes to reveal his identity, I dare say there will be many who are surprised for better or worse." The Hokage says as they walk away.

As the gennin walk away Kurenai narrows her eyes at her Anbu friend.

"You know something." She says suspiciously. Neko nods and sighs.

"I know you will be upset with me for hiding it, but I can't say anything Kurenai. Hokage's orders. Don't worry though. All will be revealed at the beginning of the third round of the exams in just over a month." She says as she walks away.

As the Gennin walk away Ino frowns looking back at Black.

"I can't believe he's our age. I wouldn't want to fight him. I wonder if he knows Naruto." She says thoughtfully.

"Kakashi sensei once said. There are people younger than us in the world who are more powerful than him. Never underestimate somebody based on what you see." Sakura says with Sasuke and a silent Sai nodding.

Unknown to any of them Black was smiling behind his mask as he listened to them. He looks back though as Asuma walks up to him looking sheepish.

"Uhhh sorry for that crack about being Root. It was uncalled for." He apologizes. Black nods.

"For just about anybody else it would have been accurate Asuma. You had no way of knowing otherwise." He says accepting his comrade's words. Asuma nods.

"Can I ask what your primary affinity is? Kakashi says you were using Lightning chakra, but those wind bullets were well formed." He asks with narrowed eyes. Black shrugs as it's no secret.

"I have a primary Wind affinity with a slightly weaker Lightning and much weaker fire affinity." He replies. Asuma's cigarette falls from his mouth as Black walks away causing Kurenai to giggle at him.

After picking up his promotion details, he goes to Higurashi's weapons and apparel to get himself a new outfit since he is no longer root. Honestly, he never liked the Root uniform. As he enters the shop, he is greeted by Tenten causing him to smile behind his mask.

"Welcome to Higurashi's. How can we help you?" She asks as she fights to hold the blush at the sight of his well-toned abs peaking out of his outfit.

"I am looking for a change in wardrobe." He says. Tenten nods in understanding and a little disappointment. He chuckles a little at her pout.

"Anything in mind?" She asks. He nods.

"I want to keep the all black color scheme but other than that just regular Jounin design with a few small modifications." He says.

After nearly an hour hammering out exactly what he wants he walks out of the shop in black Cargo pants with combat boots, sleeveless fishnet shirt, Black Jounin Vest with the Uzumaki spiral on the back in crimson. He completes the outfit with fingerless metal backed Anbu gloves. Overall, he looked like a Leaf Jounin with a unique flair all his own.

Meanwhile with the Hokage.

"Hey Sensei. How's things in the village?" A man with a main or white spiky hair says as he sits in the window of the hokage's office grinning like an idiot.

"Things are well Jiraya. If I could ever complete this blasted paperwork, they would be perfect I daresay." The old man laughs. Jiraya smiles before turning serious and moving in front of his sensei.

"I'm here because I haven't received news of my godson in 3 years. How is he?" Jiraya asks. Hiruzen frowns.

"That's a long story Jiraya. Perhaps you had best sit down." He replies. Jiraya frowns.

"I'm not going to like what I here am I?" He sighs. Hiruzen chuckles.

"Undoubtedly some of it will shock or anger you but the end result will just shock you." He says smirking at his old student.

After nearly an hour talking Jiraya whistles.

"S rank huh? Impressive at his age. Even Minato wasn't S rank until he was 25. How much of Kyuubi's power can he control?" He asks. Hiruzen shrugs.

"I intend to ask him later but he passed his test without it so there is no way to know." He answers.

"Wait wait WAIT. He beat 4 Jounin, 2 of which are solid A rank. Without the fox's help? BEAT them?!" Jiraya asks with his mouth hanging open. Hiruzen nods seriously.

"I'd have trouble with that." Jiraya mumbles. Looking at his sensei he frowns.

"I don't suppose he would be willing to learn under me, would he?" He asks dubiously. Hiruzen sighs.

"I don't know Jiraya. He knows of his heritage and I have to assume you as well. I have no idea of his skills in fuin or his willingness to use a summons. I also have no idea how he feels about you. All you can do is ask." He says. Jiraya grimaces and ruffles his head in exasperation before nodding and leaving.

A few days Black walks the streets having just visited Neji in the hospital and convinced the boy to let go of his hatred of Hinata when he came across something that made him frown. A little boy with deep red hair sitting in an alley way with a broken look in his eye and tears staining his face. He decides to find out about the boy.

"Hello little one." He says calmly. The boy is startled and edges away from him with fear in his eye.

"You have no need to fear me my friend. What is your name?" He asks. The boy's eyes harden.

"It's polite to introduce yourself before asking for MY name." He answers. Black chuckles.

"You're right. Sorry. I'm known as Black." He says as he sits beside the boy.

"Setsuri." The boy replies while eyeing the man warily. Black nods.

"Why are you here Setsuri? Where are your parents?" He asks. The boy's lavender eyes darken again.

"Dead. I'm an orphan." He says. Black cocks his head.

"And not in the orphanage?" He asks. The boy shakes his head.

"They don't like me there. The other kids make fun of me and the matrons ignore me." He says hiding his face as he draws his knees to his head. Black sighs.

"I know that feeling. Only for me it was the reverse. The matrons treated me like a demon and the kids ignored me before I was tossed out to live on the streets. I was a little younger than you are actually." Black says. The boy's eyes widen.

"H-how did you survive?" He says in awe. Black chuckles.

"Me? I dug through garbage for 3 years before learning to hunt in the forests nearby. Slept in an alleyway much like this one in the redlight district. Then the Hokage found me and put me up in an apartment of my own. Nothing really nice but it was home even if it was vandalized by the villagers. I made friends after that but….after a time I realized something." He says drawing the boy's full attention.

"If I could not protect them my friends would suffer alongside me. The village would not suffer a demon to have friends and they would either hurt them to hurt me or drive them away. I needed strength. I needed training. So, I made a deal with a real demon. In exchange for training I would do his bidding for 3 years. I won't tell you what I did but it made me a true monster in my opinion. But….I don't mind. As long as my precious people are safe." He whispers.

The boy is silent as he looks away.

"I ran away. I don't want to go back to that place. But I'm not strong enough to live on my own." He says. Black looks down at him thinking about how similar they are at that age and sighs.

"Tell you what kid. Let's get something to eat first. Then you can live with me until I can speak to the Hokage about your position." Black says. The boy looks up at the scary man before breaking down in tears and tackling him in a hug. A hug which Black accepts. Inside his cage the fox smirks knowing exactly what the boy is and goes back to sleep knowing it will make his container happy later when he finds out.

Soon the 2 were sitting at Ichirakus eating Ramen as Black chuckles at the boy who reminds him of himself.

"It's uncanny. He's like a redhaired version of Naruto. Right down to the eating habits." Ayame says as she reaches over the counter to hug the boy drawing chuckles from both Black and Teuchi.

Black is silent while they talk but soon, he places the money on the counter and leads the boy away.

He then leads the boy home and chuckles as he gapes like a fish at his impressive home.

As they move into the living room the boy looks up at Black and frowns.

"I've seen the people around the village with the funny masks but yours looks different. Do you never take it off?" He asks innocently. Black laughs.

"The Anbu yeah. There is a rule for them that only when the Hokage tells them it's ok do they ever let their identity be known. So outside Anbu headquarters or their homes they keep their masks on. You are observant to notice mine is different though. I worked for another branch of Anbu called Root. It's…not a nice job. But they operate on the same set of rules. As for me taking off the mask I take it off to wash my face but that's about it. Though soon I will take it off for good." He answers.

"Doesn't it get lonely having nobody know who you are?" He asks with a pout. Black nods.

"It does. But I accepted the mask to protect those I love Setsuri. With it I have made enemies. If my identity were to be known before I am ready, then those I love would be put in danger. So, I wear my mask until that time comes. But like I said. It's almost time." Black says ruffling the child's hair.

After showing the boy to the Onsen and then to the room he would be staying in he went to bed himself knowing he would have to talk to the Hokage about him in the morning.

The next morning Black left a clone to look after the kid before taking off for the Hokage's office to talk to the old man about him. Walking into the office the old man smiles brightly.

"Hello Black. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. Is there something I can do for you or is this just a casual visit?" Hiruzen asks. Black chuckles.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something I found yesterday." He says drawing the Aged Hokage's attention.

"Please. Do tell." He says with interest.

"I had just come from the hospital after visiting Neji when I happened upon a young boy crying in an alleyway. He seemed….well he seemed like I was at his age. Broken and unsure where to go or how he would survive. After some convincing I managed to get him to follow me to Ichirakus for a meal then home to sleep. The more I talk to him though….the more of myself I see. He does not wish to go back to the orphanage as he is picked on there and the Matrons seem to ignore him. I wish to take care of him a while to see if I am suitable for such a thing. If not, then I will bring him to you." Black explains shocking the Hokage and the Anbu in the room.

After a few minutes of stunned silence which Black thoroughly enjoyed the Hokage clears his throat.

"I uhh. I have to admit Black. Of all things I thought you would request this was not one. I know you must rebuild your clan soon enough but…. adoption? And why this boy specifically? I'm sorry I didn't get his name." Hiruzen says.

"Setsuri. As I said he reminds me of me. Leaving him alone when I have the means to help just feels…. wrong. Besides as you said I will need to rebuild my clan. Why not start with somebody who needs my help? I'm not asking for a true adoption at this time. Just guardianship on a provisional basis. I have no idea if I am even capable of taking care of a child. Right now, I have a couple clones watching him and giving me regular reports. Last I heard about 5 minutes ago they are amused with his antics." Black chuckles. Hiruzen smiles with pride at the young man before him.

Hiruzen sends an Anbu to bring him the boy's file and another to investigate his claims. 2 hours later neither Black nor the Hokage are happy in the least.

"Hmm seems you were right about young Setsuri. He is indeed much like you. Very well I will approve your request. Should you prove not up to the task then bring him to me and I will give him the same treatment I gave you." The Hokage says. Black nods in agreement.

Before leaving the Hokage chuckles drawing Black's attention.

"After the exams are done bring him to me. I wish to meet this boy." He says. Black nods and walks away.

"Hard to picture him as a father or even as a big brother." Neko says. The Hokage chuckles.

"Oh, I don't know. He always treated Konohamaru much like a little brother. As I understand he also gave the boy some sound advice. Besides. Even at a young age he was taking care of himself. I do not think this task will trouble him much." The hokage smirks. Neko giggles in her mask.

A few minutes later Black walked into his home only to be tackled by a small red blur causing him to chuckle.

"Hello to you too Setsuri. I have good news. The Hokage granted me provisional Guardianship of you." He says. The boy looks up at him and pouts.

"Too many big words Big bro Black." He whines. Black laughs.

"Basically, it means until I find out if I am capable or not, I am to look after you as best I can. Big bro is actually close to what I am to you right now." Black says. The boy grins and once again Black can't help but notice the similarity.

"Uhh what do you mean until you know if you are capable?" He asks. Black scratches his head.

"Well Kid. I come from a clan of which I am the last member. That means eventually I will need to marry more than one woman to help rebuild my clan. That means having kids. But…I don't know if I am capable of taking care of a child."

"Baby sitting obviously is no problem, but I am under no illusion that caring for a child is much harder than that. But You don't need to worry kid. If I can't take care of you then the Hokage said you would get the same treatment I did. A small apartment of your own and a monthly check with enough money to live off of until you can take care of yourself." He explains.

"Thanks Black. You're the best." Setsuri says. Black chuckles and ruffles his hair.

Over the next month Black finds himself having fun looking after the kid. He especially enjoys the many times he tries to see under the mask during meals. When he asked how he does it Black just told him it's an Anbu trick and he would show him someday.

Now the day of the finals came, and Black sat Setsuri down and told him what he needed of him.

"Today's a big day kid. I'm going to be out all day and based on what happened just before I met you there is going to be some trouble today. I want you to stay here with my clones today and no matter what you see or hear in the village you stay here where it's safe." He says. Setsuri pouts but nods.

"Is today the day you told me about? When you take off your mask?" He asks hopeful. Black chuckles.

"Yeah. Today's the day you learn who I am along with everybody else. And like all my other precious people I want you safe when the world learns who I am. Understand?" He asks. The boy nods and throws his arms around his Big brother figure.

Soon he stood behind his Kage as the Gennin below waited for the tournament to begin. He was being watched closely by the Raikage and his brother. Also, the Mizukage. In the VIP box he had garnered the attention of the Fire Daimyo and Spring Daimyo as well. All eagerly awaited the announcement of who this young man was. The Raikage's brother was sweating a little though as his Biju had warned him as soon as they arrived not to fight Black under any circumstances. Something he immediately relayed to his brother the Raikage.

"3 years ago. A young man in the depths of despair resolved to steep his hands in blood so that he could gain the strength to protect what was precious to him. 3 years of the most grueling training and the most dangerous missions that even some Anbu fear to take. Today he returns to us. Ready to once again stand in the light and to add his strength to the great tree that is Konoha. You know him as Black. But once again you shall know his true name." The Hokage announces before giving Black permission to take off his mask.

As he does so his hair once again changes from Black to Blonde. And as his face comes into full view the entire crowd gasp in surprise and some growl in anger knowing the demon lives and has gained power.

More than one girl or woman drools or licks their lips as they look upon him in lust including the Mizukage and a certain Inuzuka girl.

"I present to you. Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi!" The Hokage announces. The crowd erupts into a roar of cheers and jeers in equal measure. Naruto frowns a little and sighs in resignation.

"SILENCE!"The Hokage yells.

"This is not trick ladies and gentlemen. The Yondaime did indeed have a child with Kushina Uzumaki who was born the very day of the Kyuubi attack. As of now I am repealing the law that stops you from talking about him to your children." Hiruzen gestures to Naruto to speak. He steps forward and opens his ice blue eyes on the audience waiting for them to settle down. Once they do, he speaks.

"I understand. I know you hate me, and I know why. I am a Jinchuriki. My father chose me to keep the Kyuubi in check because he could not ask it of another parent. He sacrificed his life and soul to seal him in me. To save you all. I understand you hate the Kyuubi and I know many of you even now can't distinguish the difference between him and me. The truth is after all I have done to gain my power, I see myself as a monster. I have done terrible things. I did these things and I would do them again if it means gaining the power to protect what is precious to me." He says noting the rapt silence of the arena.

"If you wish to hate me then go ahead. If you wish your children to hate me then I will respect your choice. But if you hurt my precious people then you will wish I was the Kyuubi for he would only kill you. I will say this now and only once. I am a monster. But I am a monster who will protect Konoha and those I love with all I am. So, I ask. Do you want to fight this demon, or will you leave the past where it is? I leave the choice to you." He says before stepping back to stand behind his Kage. After a few agonizing seconds of silence, the arena erupts with the claps of all the citizens and potential clients who have come for this event.

In the Crowd and in the Arena, he notes the grins of all his friends and comrades.

"Quite the speech kid. For the record you and I have no problem. I respected your parents for their strength, and I afford you the same respect." Ai says gruffly. Naruto bows to the man in respect.

"I appreciate it Lord Raikage." He says causing the man to smirk.

Naruto smirks a little as he notices the looks, he's getting from the Mizukage and is hard pressed to say he doesn't feel a little proud as he watches the matches which have now begun in earnest.

**With the VIPs**

"I will be having words with Hiruzen later it seems." The fire lord growls behind his ornamental fan.

"Is something wrong?" Koyuki asks the man. He sighs and turns back to watching the matches.

"Naruto's parents and mine were good friends. They were good to me as a child as well. The Uzumaki were a wonderful people before the 3rd war wiped their village out. However, it seems Hiruzen saw fit to hide the boy's identity from me knowing all this. Anybody else I can understand but I am quite disappointed he saw fit to hide him from me." The man sighs dejectedly.

"If I might ask. What is a Jinchuriki?" She asks the man.

"I am not surprised you don't know my dear. There are only 9 of them after all and they are mostly kept a secret by their villages. Jinchuriki are people who have had a demon sealed within them by means of a Seal. The idea is that if the Jinchuriki can either overpower or make a pact with their Biju then they will be allowed to use that Biju's power as their own." He explains. His eyes grow Ice before he continues though.

"However, Jinchuriki are often viewed as little more than weapons of their villages without any rights or privileges afforded to a human. These are usually the lucky ones as by necessity their kage keeps them out of the village and provides them all they need as long as they remain loyal. The unlucky ones such as Naruto however are viewed in ignorance by the villagers and treated as the demon they contain. Through various means they abuse and often try to kill the child before the 'demon' can regain its power. I was aware there WAS a Jinchuriki as is my right, but I was not told his name. Only that he was being kept happy. Obviously, this was a lie and I will be getting answers soon." He says with venom in his voice. Koyuki nods.

"I met him as Black you know. With a team of Gennin he saved my country from my uncle. I came here in hopes I might find out who he was. I do hope he is open to my offer." She says. The fire lord smiles behind his fan.

"You aren't hoping to steal him away are you my dear?" He asks clearly amused. She smirks.

"Nothing like that. I am merely finding myself attracted to him. I wish to see if he would be open to a relationship." She says causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Do you know what the CRA is my dear?" He asks. She shakes her head and he chuckles.

"The CRA or clan restoration act is a law passed in most hidden villages to preserve clans with bloodlines. Naruto is the last of 2 powerful clans. He will be placed under the CRA and will be encouraged to take multiple wives. I also know that Uzumaki are fiercely loyal to family. If you have a child with him, he will feel honor bound to take responsibility for it. So, I advise you to either be comfortable sharing him or to ensure any relationship you have with him does not result in a child." He informs her. She nods and contemplates the idea.

**Back with the Kage**

Naruto smiles as he receives a message from the Suna Gennin and looks down at them in the arena.

"Something important Naruto?" Hiruzen asks. Naruto shakes his head.

"Not particularly Lord Hokage. Just an expression of Gratitude from Suna's Kazekage." He says.

"Rasa? Huh. What did you do to earn THAT bastard's gratitude?" Ai asks curiously. Naruto shrugs.

"A few months ago, I went on a mission for Danzo. A simple exchange. Some information we had on a few missing nin they were having trouble with in exchange for a couple non-restricted B rank jutsu. During the exchange I noticed one of the Gennin was a little unstable and was radiating bloodlust. On a hunch I asked about him and learned he was the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi and his seal was faulty. I suggested they reinforce it with a mental blocker and an even number seal. Based on his change in personality in these exams it seems my advice was sound." Naruto explains much to the fascination of the others.

"Yo yo I thought I felt our little one tail bro. Which one is he though?" Bee asks in his rapping manner.

"The redhead from Suna with the gourd on his back." Naruto points him out. He looks at the Hokage.

"Lord Kazekage also sends word that Orochimaru is intending to invade as we thought. Apparently, he tried to get Suna to help him but recently the Wind lord has been sending a few higher paying missions their way making him less desperate, so he blew him off." Naruto smirks.

Hiruzen smiles thankful he had the presence of mind all those months ago to address that issue.

"Ah yes. I heard that snake made an appearance in the second phase. Did you find out what he wanted?" The Mizukage asks. Hiruzen nods.

"It seems my former student has taken an unhealthy interest in one Sasuke Uchiha, Lady Mei." He replies. Naruto nods.

"He's less a snake and more a parasite. He fears death so much he has created a jutsu which allows him to take over the body of another. It only lasts a few years before the body rejects him and he has to take another though. I'd guess he wants to use the Sharingan to copy as many Jutsu as he can before having to Jump again. Most likely he would use Sasuke's genetic material to clone or breed him so that within a few years he would have a reliable supply of Uchiha bodies he can inhabit for that purpose." Naruto explains.

"Danzo's information Naruto?" Hiruzen asks. Naruto nods.

"Since he took me on Lord Danzo has been cleaning house so to speak. Some of his dirtier associates in hindsight have not been worth the trouble they cause. Orochimaru is a good example. As such he has begun sending small groups of Root Anbu into any known bases to gather intel quietly as possible. He wants to wipe them out, but he decided to get as much as he could out of the bases before exposing himself like that." Naruto explains. Hiruzen nods in understanding.

Naruto winces in sympathy as Gaara slams Rock Lee headfirst into a wall with his sand knocking the boy out. Just then he notices feathers falling in the stadium and works quickly to release the Genjutsu which is now taking place before following closely behind an Anbu who suddenly grabbed hold of the Hokage and retreated to the roof of the Stadium. Just as they reach the roof a purple barrier surrounds them cutting them off from the Anbu and the Mizukage and Raikage. The barrier being maintained by 4 ninja in grey robes.

Naruto looks at the Anbu who had just kidnapped his kage and the man pushes Hiruzen to his side before removing the mask to reveal sickly yellow eyes that remind him of a snake. Orochimaru had come. Hiruzen looks back at the Kage outside and smiles.

"Lord Ai. Lady Mei. You have no reason to help the leaf. I would however consider it a personal favor if you would do what you can on your way to a safe location." He says. The raikage barks a laugh.

"Are you kidding?! This looks like a party to me! BEE TIME TO CUT LOOSE AND HAVE SOME FUN!" The man smirks as they both move at high speed down the street cutting down Oto ninja on their way. Mei sighs.

"I do hope you survive Naruto. Good men are so hard to find, and you do seem like such a catch." She smirks as she leaves to 'melt' some Oto balls. Naruto chuckles and shakes his head.

"So. You're the brat of that bastard Minato…I was hoping to save this for an emergency but maybe I should use it now and just end you." Orochimaru snarls.

Summoning: impure world resurrection

With that 3 coffins with the numbers 1,2 and 4 appear on the rooftop causing the Sandaime to gasp. The significance of the jutsu and the numbers not lost on Naruto he just smirks as the coffin for number 4 fails to open as the other 2 reveal the first and second Hokages.

"You didn't do your research Orochimaru. You can't summon the 4th." He says sniggering causing the man and his reanimated ninja to narrow their eyes in anger and confusion respectively.

"You know of my Jutsu young man? Would you mind explaining why this whelp could not summon his other corpse?" The Second asks. Naruto nods in respect to the man.

"I would be honored lord Second. The answer lies in the manner of the Yondaime's death. He used Reaper death seal to seal the Kyuubi. My father's soul is trapped in the belly of the Shinigami and so cannot be summoned from the pure world for this jutsu." He explains causing the Shodaime and Orochimaru to blink in surprise while the Nidaime nods in understanding.

The Sandaime chuckles and stands beside Naruto as Orochimaru places control tags in the heads of the 2 Hokage.

"You have a plan Naruto?" He asks. Naruto nods.

"If we get the opportunity to kill him so be it but first priority should be bringing down this barrier and stopping the reanimations. I have ideas for doing that, but I need to make contact with Orochimaru for the latter." He whispers. Hiruzen smirks and nods.

The man then widens his eyes as Naruto creates a small contingent of 50 shadow clones sealessly. But that wasn't what captured his attention but rather what they were doing. Naruto seeing his surprise smirked.

"I haven't mastered it yet. It's enough to do some serious damage though. Hopefully it's enough to disrupt the barrier." He says. He then turns his attention back to the enemy as Hiruzen nods and moves to attack his previous senseis. As they were in their battle Naruto drew his Katana and readied himself to go after Orochimaru who was regurgitating his own sword.

To those outside the barrier it was an impressive display of speed and Kenjutsu. To a certain Anbu in a cat mask though it was confusing. Since her fiancé had died just days prior she had been in a state of rage and depression. Now seeing this display she was feeling…..lust. With each swing of his sword the blonde grew closer and closer to getting past the Sannin's guard and she could see that.

Unknown to her though Naruto's sword would not hold up against the Kusanagi the Snake likes to use.

Naruto knew though. That's why it wasn't his goal to beat the man in Kenjutsu but rather just distract him long enough to get a hand on him.

Meanwhile the Sannin himself was sweating. How could this BOY manage to keep up with him? HIM. A sannin. Then there was what he had noticed the clones doing.

One after another they were slamming the incomplete Rasengans into the barrier right at head height of the ninja inside causing them to get nervous. Worse. Each Rasengan was formed a little better than the last. One would think the boy had abused his shadow clones to learn the jutsu fast, but Naruto felt this was one he needed to learn without using that particular shortcut.

So, he had spent all his free time training alone to master the jutsu. He was so very close he felt that using the clones to break the barrier and train in the rasengan at the same time was not a cheat but was simply taking an opportunity.

Just as Orochimaru was starting to feel confident his sword would cut through his opponent's he saw the boy grin and his eyes widened as a fully formed Rasengan slammed into his gut causing pain immeasurable.

Lying in a crater seemingly dead Naruto observed as the Snake regurgitated a fully healed copy of himself and noted how exhausted the Sannin seemed from using this technique. He then smirked and slammed his hand into Orochimaru. Much to the man's shock a seal formula spread to the rest of his body causing something in his mind to snap.

The entire group of shinobi turned to the now screaming snake and watched as his body melted to reveal what could only be described as a snake like monster made up of hundreds of snakes which as soon as it formed began to bleed from the eyes and choke before it died.

The two reanimated Hokage observed their own forms as they were released from control and adopted a surprised look on each of their faces.

"What did you do?" The Nidaime asks greatly curious. Naruto shrugs.

"I was hoping a contract seal would break his control over you and that before dispelling you might help us kill or drive him off. I can only think whatever jutsu he was using to prolong his life was linked to the Snakes." He explained. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow.

"If that is the case then it is possible that when you used that seal it severed his control on the snakes and canceled the technique thus killing him. I would never have expected such a mistake to be made by my old student." The old Hokage shakes his head.

Just as the old man finished that thought one of Naruto's clones managed to break through the barrier and subsequently the head of one of the sound 4 causing the rest of them to retreat in fear.

Suddenly the reanimated Hokage smirk and nod to eachother.

"We don't have much time left in this world. The Jutsu is already wearing off with the Snake's death. So, what little time we have left we will use to drive out this enemy." The Shodaime said. The Nidaime simply walked over to Naruto and shook his hand with a small smile and a nod of respect before leaving with his brother.

Elsewhere Sasuke Uchiha and Anko Mitarashi were both writhing in pain as the marks on their necks were burning. After they fell unconscious with Anbu watching over them it was noticed that the curse marks on both were gone. Later it would be found that this coincided with the time of Orochimaru's death. They weren't the only ones either. Several miles away from Konoha 3 ninja were experiencing this as well. As was a few others in various bases all over the elemental nations.

**Meanwhile with Naruto.**

"Permission to send out a large contingent of clones to aid the Shodaime and Nidaime in ridding us of this Oto pest?" He asked his leader. The man just laughed and nodded. The group of Anbu then watched with wide eyes as a veritable flood of Black clad ninja erupted from the rooftops and swept through the streets leaving a river of blood and many grateful citizens in its wake. The original just turned back to the mutant Sannin behind him and frowned.

"Hey uhh anybody know if a bounty is still viable if the subject is no longer human?" He asked causing a few chuckles. Those chuckles changed to gasps as Naruto picked up the Sannin's sword and it changed shape from Jian to a pure black Katana with a crimson hilt.

"Oh good. Mine was just getting to the point repairs would only weaken the blade." He says sheathing the blade and causing the entire group to face fault.

An hour later Naruto is seen talking to Neko about sword techniques when he visibly stiffens and smiles.

"Lord Hokage. It seems the reanimated Kage have returned to the Pure world. However, all remaining Oto shinobi are in full retreat. Minimal casualties on our side though I regret there is some considerable property damage from Orochimaru's summons. Mostly in the Abandoned Uchiha district though. It seems through neglect the defenses in that part of Konoha were weak." He reports.

"Thankyou Naruto. Perhaps it is time for you to return home and check on your ward. I will send you a summons later for a full report." The hokage orders. Naruto nods and disappears in a body flicker.

As Naruto walks into his house he notices Setsuri is hiding behind one of his clones and grins at him.

"W-who are you?" The boy asks. Naruto chuckles and the clone takes off it's mask and looks down at the kid whose eyes widen before he is once again tackled in a hug. Naruto laughs.

"Nice to meet you face to face Setsuri. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi." He says. The boy just grins at him mirroring his own.

As Naruto spent the afternoon and evening talking to Setsuri and explaining what happened and about his past and plans for the future a certain Hokage was hosting a sit down with the gennin of his generation and a few interested parties who wish to know more about him.

"Wait. You're telling us the Kyuubi lives and is sealed in Naruto by his own pop. That they work together like partners?" Kiba asks wide eyed. The hokage nods. The boy shrugs and smirks.

"Well that explains why he always smelled like Fox." He says chuckling.

"And why he always heals so fast." Sakura says with a frown.

"Is that why he is so strong Lord Hokage?" Shino asks. The elderly man shakes his head.

"Not exactly. It lets him train harder than anybody else by refilling his chakra and healing him each night, but he does not use the fox's chakra actively. He can use it but none of us know how much he can safely use at this time because he hasn't needed it." Hiruzen explains.

"If he and the fox are linked. Does that mean the fox shares his senses?" Ino blushes.

"Yes, Ino it does as part of the agreement between the two. However, Naruto or the fox may choose to cut off that link at any time they wish for privacy purposes which I am sure was your concern." He replies.

"So, where is he? Mom has been telling me for years about this guy. I lost 1000 Ryo in a bet to her about how I would react when I saw him and I wanna get to know the guy." Hana Inuzuka grins as Kiba spit takes as he thinks about his sister dating a guy his age.

"Resting right now but I have sent an Anbu to fetch him. He should be here any moment." Hiruzen chuckles. Within seconds of making that statement the entire room turns towards the door as Naruto walks in with an unfamiliar red-haired child.

A few of them raise an eyebrow and others can't help but coo about how cute the child is. A few of the older people in the room and those who knew Naruto as a child note how similar they are.

"Uhh Naruto what's with the kid?" Chouji asks. Naruto smiles down at the boy and places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'd like you all to meet my Son. Setsuri." He says. After a few silent moments most of the people in the room yell all at once. "WHAAAAT?!" Naruto sniggers.

"Ah so you have made your decision then Naruto? I must say I am pleased." Hiruzen says unsurprised by this event.

After a multitude of questions and a very uncomfortable child sitting in his father's lap the group quieten down to address another matter.

"Now as many of you know Naruto is the last of 2 prestigious clans within the leaf. As such he will be placed under the CRA which will enable him to take multiple wives in order to repopulate his clan. Obviously young Setsuri here will not be an issue to this. Before we turn in for the night are there any here who are interested in joining him?" Hiruzen asks with a knowing smirk.

"I have an offer to make him later in private relating to this but at this time I am not looking for a marriage." The Spring Daimyo informs them making Naruto smirk knowingly making her blush.

"M-maybe someday. But Hyate's death is still too fresh for me to move on just yet." Neko whispers. Naruto raises a surprised eyebrow but nods all the same to her.

Suddenly the room turns to the lavender eyed Hyuuga girl who is passed out with a smile and a nosebleed and they all laugh knowing her position on this.

"You better believe I want in on this!" Ino yells boisterously causing Naruto's eyebrows to rise again in surprise. 'Ok didn't expect Ino to have a crush on me.' He thinks to himself.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a disheveled and grinning Anko who to some of them looked more than a little psychotic as she looked at the blonde. She pointed a finger at him, and her grin widened.

"You! Me! Closet! NOW!" She said causing most of the room to face fault and a certain Anbu to chuckle and shake her head as Naruto looked for an explanation.

"Anko was Orochimaru's apprentice before he turned traitor. She's suffered in this village almost as much as you did Naruto. She was also the first to survive the application of his curse mark which has plagued her with pain and nightmares ever since. She always told me she'd 'jump' the guy who could get rid of it for her and never leave his side. I uhhh was never sure she was serious about that until now." Neko explains. Naruto chuckles.

"How about we just get to know each other first Anko? I like to know that people I'm going to share my life with first." He said. Anko pouted but sat beside him and nodded as she cuddled up to him. An act he found incredibly cute for a woman with such a fierce reputation. More so when Setsuri shocked her by climbing into her lap and hugging her.

The action was so unexpected she actually froze in shock before reaching down and stroking his hair. She was brought out of her shock when she noticed a flash of Neko taking a picture. She cackles.

"Finally got that blackmail material Neko?" She asks. Neko shrugs.

"Nah. I just thought Kurenai would love to see this and would kick my ass if I didn't take a picture." She says making a few people laugh.

The next few weeks to Naruto were perfect. He had bonded with his new son greatly after he discovered the boy had a knack for Fuinjutsu which gave them even more to talk about. Ino, Anko and Hinata visited often either for dates or to get to know Setsuri. Though he was understandably upset when his famous and perverted godfather came around asking if he wanted any training.

"And where was this training when I needed it 3 years ago? No, you don't train people. You give them vague instructions then go off peeping. Dad warned me about that in his letters. And you think I'm going to jump at the chance to learn from you or let you within a mile of my son? Pffft no chance Jiraya." He said before slamming the door in the man's face.

Things were once again wonderful after that until he received another unexpected visitor. One he was unsure how to react to until she told him she thought he was dead and that's why she didn't visit. The first couple hours were awkward for the blonde Sannin and her apprentice. They had only heard rumors of him and neither knew how he would react to them. Certainly, neither expected to see Naruto with his adopted son.

"Oh, right you haven't met yet. Tsunade Senju this is Setsuri. Setsuri this is Tsunade Senju. My godmother and her apprentice Shizune Kato." He smiled down at the boy who looked at the apprehensive women with a confused pout.

"Senju? Like those 2 funny people I saw a couple weeks ago in the old timey armor?" He asks innocently.

"HAH that would be my grandfather and Great uncle brat." She laughs as the child giggles. After a minute of silence Tsunade looks between Naruto and his son and her eyes visibly narrow.

"Naruto would you mind telling me a little about Setsuri here? I'm curious about something and want to confirm a theory." She asks. Naruto nods and tells his godmother everything he knows about the boy from when he found him to his interest in fuin and even how he cuddled up to Konoha's resident Snake mistress which caused the boy to blush and Shizune to giggle.

"Now I don't want to get your hopes up or anything Naruto, but I think little Setsuri here might be an Uzumaki in more than just name. Of course, I will need to run a blood test to be sure." She says shocking Naruto who looks down at the boy in surprise.

"You mean his biological parents might have been survivors from Uzu like mom?" He asks. She nods.

"Crimson hair, a talent for fuin and certain habits often passed down in your clan including a love of Ramen if what you told me is right. The signs are there I just can't be certain until he is tested." She says clearly excited at the prospect of having another long-lost family member.

Naruto and Setsuri exchange looks before the boy hops off his lap and walks to Tsunade and holds our his left arm to her and holds a determined look in his eyes not often seen in a child his age.

After a moment Tsunade unseals a needle and takes her blood sample before healing the wound and hugging the boy gently. Naruto looks at the boy with pride and Shizune smiles at the love her master has finally found.

After hoping back on his father's lap Naruto looks back to his godmother with ice in his eyes.

"Confirm his lineage but I want this kept secret until he is ready. I don't want Danzo or anybody else after him for being an Uzumaki until he is ready to protect himself." He says. Tsunade nods in agreement.

"So, I hear you managed to kill my old teammate." She asks curiously. He chuckles.

"Honestly it was a fluke. I'm S rank but Orochimaru was slippery. I was expecting to hurt him or drive him off but not kill him without help and a little luck. I still can't believe he placed so much faith in the snakes as to link the jutsu keeping him alive to them." He said shaking his head.

"Orochimaru was more interested in Ninjutsu than seals. He only really dabbled in them so I'm not too surprised he made such a mistake and left himself open to them." Tsunade says with a sigh.

"Welp I gotta go kid. Sensei asked me to look in on a couple patients while I'm here. A severe head injury from the exams and the Uchiha boy in a coma with unexplained damage to his chakra coils." She said. Naruto frowns.

"The head injury would likely be Rock Lee. As for Sasuke that's probably the after effect of the curse mark. Anko said it knocked her out and she woke up feeling like somebody poured acid through her chakra coils but her mark was a prototype so I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke had the more advanced version and it did more damage on the way out." He informed her. Tsunade's eyes widened at the possibility and nodded thanks.

"I'll talk to this Anko first then. Thanks that helps a lot." She says before walking away.

The next few years saw Naruto with the family he always wanted. Ino, Anko, Hinata and later even Yugao all married him and had his children. Setsuri was indeed confirmed to be Uzumaki by blood and the boy was well loved and cared for in the family.

After 3 years the Akatsuki came for Naruto. But they made a fatal mistake. They took Ino hostage. Naruto had warned the world 3 years previous. Never to threaten his precious people. Naruto hunted them to the ends of the earth and one by one killed them so brutally it was put in his bingo book page to never piss him off.

When Naruto found their leader, he was understandably pissed off that a fellow Uzumaki would do this to his precious people. He took great pleasure in tearing the man apart all while keeping him alive until he rammed one of the chakra rods of the outer path through his skull and left Amegakure a crater in the earth.

As for Itachi Naruto did something the man would thank him for. He ripped out his eyes and dragged him before Sasuke who rammed a Chidori through the man's skull. After that Sasuke became a model Shinobi of the leaf and even established close ties with the Uzumaki and Namikazi clans as he rebuilt his own with Sakura as his wife.

When he came of age Setsuri became the leader of the Uzumaki clan and like his father took multiple wives to rebuild the clan.

These three clans became the most powerful and influential in the nations even going so far as to unite the villages under their influence over the centuries and brining unprecedented peace to the nations.

As promised upon his death the Kyuubi was released from Naruto. In honor of his friend the old fox decided to stick around and act as a guardian to the Uzumaki and Namikazi clans through the ages. His relationship with the Uchiha was still rocky at best but never again did a Sharingan even try to control him so he left them alone.

Tsunade spent the remainder of her years in the company of family and new friends as she always wanted. As a gift out of respect for her grandmother the Kyuubi even extended her life by nearly a century. An act which endeared him to her. They became long time friends until the time came for her death.

Shinobi and ninja faded from history over time. Though some of the stronger clans still exist and practice their arts, ninja no longer go to war with each other and indeed skirmishes and fighting are rare. Even now 1000 years later tales are told of the Maelstrom who brought peace. The man who was broken and could not be broken. The Puppet with no strings. Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi.

_Hope you all enjoyed this. It's just a short story I wasn't even certain I would finish. I might have to edit it sometime to fill in a few plot holes or fix some things but for the most part it's done. As always don't forget to Review and Recommend. See you next time. Have a Blast._


End file.
